


Le trio d'Ergastulum

by boadicee



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Death, Drugs, Other, Sex, Violence, mafia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex est une prostituée pour le compte de Barry. Un jour deux hommes liquident le gang de Barry et l'entraînent avec eux dans leur quotidien. Attention Spoil du manga. La fiction contient des descriptions de violence et de meurtre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le trio d'Ergastulum

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteure : grâce à un groupe de cosplayer (les OriSor pour ne pas les citer), je me suis mise à regarder l'animé puis à lire le manga Gangsta. J'ai tout de suite accrocher. J'adore l'ambiance qui y règne, la noirceur, mais les pointes d'humour. Du coup je me suis dis que j'allais écrire une fiction dessus, en suivant la trame du manga. L'auteur du manga nous laissant pleins de vide que l'on peut exploiter.
> 
> Les personnages et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Les parties entre "...." sont les parties utilisées par le langage des signes
> 
> Bonne lecture

Chapitre 01 : Alex

Pov Alex

Depuis quand suis-je une prostituée ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas de quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour Barry. Je ne me rappelle même pas d'une vie avant Barry. Pour moi, il n'y a toujours eu que lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tapin toute ma vie et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. Pourtant au fond de moi, il y a comme un vide.

Avec d'autres filles, il nous a emmenés à Ergastulum. Je suis affectée à un quartier où peu d'hommes passent malheureusement. L'endroit est étrange. Les ruelles sont très étroites et il n'y a pas un coin de rue où une bagarre n'éclate pas.

Je ne suis pas très appréciée dans le coin. On me dit que je n'ai rien à faire ici, que c'est le territoire des Corsica la prostitution, mais je ne le connais même pas ce type.

Les journées sont dures pour une prostituée comme moi. Si je ne ramène pas assez d'argent Barry me battra jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Et quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est un client, pas satisfait par la pipe que je lui fais ou tout simplement parce que je l'ai mordu quand il m'a forcé à tout prendre en bouche, alors que cela me lève le cœur.

Tous les jours, Barry me fait prendre des comprimés. C'est soit disant pour éviter de choper des maladies. Mais quand je les prends, je me sens comme déconnectée de mon corps. Je voudrais partir, mais je n'ai nulle part où aller, alors je reste ici à faire la catin dans la rue.

Je me suis d'ailleurs trouvée une petite ruelle. Il y a un escalier où je m'installe pour me reposer quelques instants. Je m'appuie contre le mur et je fredonne un air enfoui au fond de ma mémoire.

Dans la rue perpendiculaire, il y a une maison dont au premier, je vois souvent un homme aux cheveux sombres lire un livre. Il ne parle jamais. Il porte en permanence un sabre sur lui. Il y a un autre homme avec lui. Plutôt grand et blond avec un cache œil sur le côté gauche. Lui par contre je l'entends toujours. Il a une voix qui porte loin. Il a l'air toujours heureux. Aux premiers abords, ils peuvent faire peur, mais leur présence quand je suis dans le quartier me rassure dans un sens.

….

Cela fait plusieurs mois que je travaille dans le quartier. Les clients sont plus ou moins réguliers, mais ils me rendent malade quand ils me touchent. Je n'en peux plus, je voudrais changer de vie, mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Où irais-je ? Je n'ai pas de famille, pas de maison qui m'attend quelques parts. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas vu un seul client. Barry va être fou de rage quand il me trouvera. Hier, il a pratiquement tué une fille pour n'avoir eu qu'un seul client. C'est son heure de faire le tour des filles pour récupérer une partie du fric.

Je suis là dans l'attente, sur les marches de l'escalier en face de la maison des deux hommes. Celui qui ne parle pas me regarde du coin de l'œil, mais je n'ose le regarder. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans la ruelle. Mon sang se fige.

\- Alors ma petite Alex, combien as tu ramassé aujourd'hui avec ton joli cul ?

\- Je.. Je suis désolé Barry, mais je n'ai pas encore eu beaucoup client.

Je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de mentir. Autant lui dire la vérité, peut être qu'il comprendra un peu.

Il m'attrape violemment par les cheveux et me claque contre le mur d'en face.

\- Comment ça pas beaucoup de client ? Tu te fous de ma gueule sale pute ? C'est pas en restant à glander qu'ils viendront te voir.

\- Je suis désolée Barry, je…

\- Je ne veux aucune excuse. Tu n'es pas payé à bâiller aux corneilles. Maintenant retournes bosser rapidement et fais la seule chose que tu sais faire sur cette terre, baiser.

Il me gifle et j'atterris à terre. Il ne m'a pas laissé la chance de m'expliquer, qu'il s'en va déjà.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire la malle ma petite Alex, ou cela finira très mal pour toi.

J'essuie ma bouche ensanglantée. J'entends le téléphone encore sonner dans la maison d'en face. L'homme qui ne parle pas me regarde. Je me relève et je pars à la recherche d'un client.

Il me faut une heure encore pour en trouver un. C'est un gros porc. Il put l'alcool et la sueur. Il ne doit pas se laver souvent. Il veut que je lui suce. Je n'ai pas le choix, je me mets à genoux et défais son pantalon. À l'intérieur, c'est comme à l'extérieur, c'est dégueulasse. Il appuie sur ma tête pour que je la prenne. Il m'a payé avant et les gars de Barry sont partis avec le fric. Je dois donc le faire. Je le mets en bouche et retiens une nouvelle envie de vomir. Le goût est désagréable. J'essaye de déconnecter mon cerveau de mon travail.

J'entends soudain l'équipe de Barry qui hurlent. Des coups partent. Il y a une bagarre. Une autre voix attire mon attention. C'est celle du grand blond. Il parle avec la mamie qui tient le tabac de la ville. Je sens la main de mon client appuyer violemment sur ma tête pour que j'en prenne plus. Par réflexe, je le mords involontairement. Il crie et son point atterrit sur mon visage. Il s'en va en se rhabillant. Il me faut quelques instants pour me relever et sortir de la ruelle.

Je n'aurais pas dû tourner ma tête. Mes yeux rencontrent ceux des deux hommes de "services en tous genre". J'ai honte de ce que je suis. La vieille me crie dessus de partir. Je ne me fais pas prier et je pars sans dire un mot. Je descends les escaliers lentement. Ma tête me lance et j'ai des vertiges. Je sens en plus encore des regards sur moi. Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent penser du mal de moi ou qu'ils aimeraient bien me sauter.

Quelque chose tombe sur ma tête et je lève la main pour le prendre. C'est un mouchoir blanc. Je lève les yeux pour voir qui me l'envoyé, mais je ne vois plus personne. Je continue mon chemin, je dois encore trouver d'autres clients. Je sers le mouchoir contre moi.

Pov Worick

Cela fait des mois que l'on voit cette pauvre fille dans les rues à faire le tapin. Son mac n'est pas d'ici, tout comme elle. Il ne sait pas qu'ici seul Corsica à le droit sur la prostitution. Ce mec est en train de foutre la merde dans tous les blocs d'Ergastulum. Je sens qu'on va bientôt devoir s'en charger. Il y a du raffut en bas dans la rue. Sûrement encore le mac avec la pauvre fille. Le téléphone sonne en même temps. Des fois, les journées sont vraiment des merdes. Je me ramène avec les œufs et le bacon encore dans la poêle au bureau pour décrocher, mais c'est trop tard. Je vois le regard de Nic vers l'extérieur.

\- C'est encore elle ?

"Oui et il n'y est pas allé de main morte. J'ai envie de le défoncer ce type."

\- Moi aussi, Nic, mais va falloir attendre qu'on décroche la mission de nettoyage. On ne liquide pas les humains sans ordre de mission.

"Je le sais très bien"

Le téléphone sonne à nouveau et je décroche. Le capitaine Chad nous attend pour une mission. Cela faisait bien longtemps. Avant on doit passer par chez Mamie Joelle afin de la débarrasser de voyou. Finalement, la journée s'annonce bien.

Je jette un œil par la fenêtre, mais il n'y a plus personne.

Le trajet jusque chez Mamie Joelle se fait rapidement. Je laisse Nic faire le boulot, il a besoin de se défouler un peu. Une fois la mission accomplit, elle nous paye et nous demande de livrer à sa petite fille le repas. Le capitaine Chad va devoir attendre. On est prêt à tout pour une part du repas préparé par Mamie Joelle.

On entend du bruit et je vois un type louche partir de la ruelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, notre petite tapineuse sort le visage tuméfié. Elle ne reste pas, car Mamie Joelle n'aime pas les putes. Elle descend lentement les escaliers. Je la suis du regard. Purée, elle en a une sacrée paire de miches. J'irais bien les tâter Mamie Joelle nous dit qu'elle fait partie de la bande que l'on vient de dérouiller. On ne s'attarde pas et on va faire notre livraison.

Quand on arrive enfin à notre rendez-vous avec le capitaine Chad, ce dernier commençait à s'impatienter. On aime bien le charrier un peu. Le boulot qu'il nous propose aujourd'hui n'est pas très cher payé, mais on peut récupérer le butin.

\- Et pour la fille, on fait quoi ?

\- Comme pour les autres. J'ai dit tout le gang.

\- Mais à la police, vous ne faites plus de détention ?

\- Si on devait mettre en détention toutes les femmes et les enfants qui se prostituent, on serait vite débordé.

\- C'est dommage, je n'aime pas tuer les femmes.

\- Tu peux toujours refuser la boulot. Je le refilerais à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, c'est bon, on va le faire, on veut le pognon.

Nic m'interpelle.

\- Pour le butin, on fait quoi ?

\- Vous pouvez vous servir, mais laissez nous de quoi les identifier.

\- OK alors ça marche.

\- Eh les gars, c'est votre premier gros boulot depuis un moment, alors lâchez-vous.

\- Pas de soucis.

Je ne pensais pas que je devrais aussi rapidement avoir à faire à ce Barry. Moi qui rêvais le dérouiller, je vois mon rêve s'exaucer.

"Tu te charges de liquider la fille, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée à la chercher. Je vais suivre les autres."

\- Attends-moi pour le nettoyage. Ce ne dois pas être tout le temps les mêmes qui peuvent s'amuser.

Et voilà, on se sépare. Je pense déjà savoir où la trouver.

Pov Nicolas

Enfin une mission de nettoyage. Cela faisait une plombe et mon sabre commençait à se rouiller. J'espère qu'il y aura un peu de résistance que je puisse m'amuser. J'espère que Worick fera sa part de boulot.

J'ai repéré la bande de guss qu'on doit dézinguer. Je suis déçu. Il y a les mêmes que ce matin et il ne valait pas un clou. Cela ne durera pas plus de 5 minutes. C'est dommage.

Pov Alex

Je retourne où j'ai l'habitude d'attendre, dans cette petite ruelle. Mon corps me fait mal, il n'y a pas été de main morte. Une silhouette se présente devant moi. C'est le blond de la maison d'en face.

\- Salut, me lance-t-il

\- On se croise beaucoup aujourd'hui.

\- Jusque maintenant, on ne faisait que se croiser. C'est la première fois que j'entends ta voix.

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai sali ton mouchoir.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien.

\- C'est celui de l'autre homme ?

\- Ouep.

\- Alors dis lui ça pour moi : "merci", je fais le geste, il a l'air surprit

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le langage des signes.

\- Non, je ne fais qu'imiter.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu avec ce type ?

Il en a de bonnes de questions. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Je ne crois pas.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Il commence à partir. Je dois le dégoûter comme je dégoûte tout le monde. Il a déjà quelques mètres quand il me lance :

\- Barry ne reviendra pas.

Quoi ? Que dit-il ? Pourquoi Barry ne reviendra pas ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Que vais-je devenir si Barry ne revient pas ?

Je me lève et je pars à sa poursuite. Il doit me dire ce qui se passe exactement. Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour arriver dans le quartier où squat Barry. J'entends un hurlement. C'est sa voix. Elle me glace le sang. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'avance prudemment, il y a du sang partout. L'odeur de la mort règne dans les ruelles. J'arrive sur une petite place. Je vois le grand blond adossé à un mur en face de moi.

L'autre homme traîne les cadavres dans une ruelle et les entassent. Le corps de Barry est encore aux pieds du grand blond. Il est mort, vraiment mort. Je m'approche lentement. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Je vais finir par me réveiller. Je tombe à terre et serre mes poings. Ils doivent me prendre pour une folle, mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre tout ce que je ressens.

Toute ma haine envers Barry remonte à la surface. Je regarde à droite et je vois une arme. Je rampe pour la saisir et je me redresse. Je la pointe vers le corps inerte et je tire.

Pourquoi as-tu crevé si facilement sale chien ? C'était moi qui voulais te crever. Tu n'avais pas le droit de te faire descendre si facilement. T'es qu'un minable, un pourri! Non, c'est moi qui suis minable.

Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

L'arme est vide et je la laisse tomber au sol. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. J'ai l'air pitoyable. Je tourne le dos au cadavre et je m'en vais pleurant comme une fillette. J'entends la voix du blond appeler à l'ordre Nicolas. Oui, le mec muet s'appelle Nicolas.

Des pas viennent vers moi par-derrière. Ils veulent sûrement me faire subir le même sort que tout le gang. Ils peuvent, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Des bras m'encerclent et je lève la tête. C'est le blond. Il me sourit et me tire dans une ruelle.

Nous marchons quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter avec de me faire asseoir sur des caisses.

\- Tu t'appelles Alex, c'est ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse, puis que tu vas me faire subir le même sot que le reste du groupe.

\- Je le devrais en effet, mais tu vois, il y a un problème. Je ne peux me résoudre à te tuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te laisse la vie sauve. Peut-être un jour de bonté ? Enfin dans le contrat, on m'a dit que je pouvais garder le butin et j'ai décidé que tu serais ce butin.

\- Tu es stupide.

\- Non moi, c'est Worick. Tu as une paire de seins, c'est des vrai ?

\- Idiot.

\- Allez suis-nous. J'ai un très bon canapé de libre pour cette nuit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, il me fait rire. Il enlève sa veste et la pose sur mes épaules. Nicolas nous rejoint et on prend la direction de leur rendez vous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens si épuisée d'un coup. Je suis deux inconnus et je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attend, maintenant. Mais cela ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai vécu jusque maintenant.


End file.
